Talk:Serra
Solo'd at lvl58 as BLU/NIN with auto-refresh, no food, and 300mp to start. Only managed to do it By using several self skillchains. Klutzz 00:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Serra Aggro Serra aggroed me tonight while I was fighting a Jagil next to it. I'm not exactly sure why this happened. I've been leveling in this area before as bst and this never happened. ThyGuyX 02:41, 13 August 2008 (UTC) and Serra aggroed you because it links other jagil so it linked to the jagil you were fightingSeptroth Testimonials * Killed also by: 52 DRG/WHM but had very low HP at the end. Safely killed it at lv 55. * Killed also by: 58 BLU/RDM. Had low HP and very low MP at the end, but was not at 100% for either at the start. --Azulmagia 21:55, 10 September 2008 (UTC) * Killed also by: 68 PLD/THF with no trouble at all, just a slightly long fight. Only had to Cure IV once. * Killed also by: 69 DRG/WHM with no trouble at all, got it down halfway before Stoneskin and Blink wore.. No cure or Healing Breath needed. Bit of an overkill if anything * Killed also by: 62 THF/NIN with some trouble, at start of fight i used Sneak Attack + Dancing edge for 900, Utsusemi helped a lot, evasion gear, acid bolts, no bloody bolts, Serra took me down to critical HP, with bloody bolts i am assuming the fight would be much much easier, if getting close to death use Perfect Dodge. * Killed also by: 46 BLM/DRK and 46 WHM/DRG. BLM used Elemental Seal and Bind at the beginning, so the mages had no interruption while spellcasting. They had also built up their TP and used Starburst + Seraph Strike for skillchain:Impaction + magic burst with Thunder. In emergency the WHM can use Benediction and the BLM can use Manafont. * Killed also by: 52 DRG/BLU. Had less than 100% tp built up and set Blue spells for melee stats (STR and DEX and HP). Used Foot Kick for HBIII trigger. Needed to HB around 7 to 8 times. A comfortable fight. * Killed also by: 57 BLU/BST with no trouble. Easy fight, Viscous Clot pet. Basically hit it until its dead. Drop Rate Wondering what everyone's experience is with the drop rate here. So far I am 0-7. i am, i think, 1/3? charlottie 23:21, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Serra's Job Seeing as she drops a pair of boots that offer bonuses to DRGs, alongside the fact that she has Dragon Killer, wouldn't it be safe to assume that she is a Dragoon? --Prothescar 08:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Serra's Placeholder It's possible Serra may have a single Placeholder. I have below the list of the mobs from remote scanning the western beach. *Jagil *Coralline Urganite *Coralline Urganite *Jagil *Jagil *Kraken *Jagil / Serra *Coastal Opo-opo *Jagil *Toucan *Jagil I found that Serra or a Jagil appears in the list between the Coralline Urganite and the Coastal Opo-opo. Also when killing none but that specific Jagil, Serra spawned anyway.--Damonmensch 18:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Confirm single placeholder after 4 kill of only that placeholder--VC-Hijikata 00:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) July 8, 2010 This is what shows on widescan. Placeholder confirmed. *Jagil *Coralline Urganite *Jagil *Jagil *Coralline Urganite *Coralline Urganite *Jagil / Serra *Coastal Opo-opo *Jagil *Toucan *Jagil --Elfi Wolfe 08:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Number of kills reduced? Came here today and killed Serra @5:01pm with a group of Thieves, and expected to see "Trial 4:3 objectives remain." after the first kill, but it said 2 objectives instead.I don't know if I was imagining things but I believe the Moogle also said it was 4 kills.. Could this be what SE was talking about when they was going to reduce some of the numbers for trials? I have a SS if needing any evidence. I didn't want to change the article if this hasn't happened to anyone else... --Shinneh 16:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *NM kills number 3 total. I can confirm this as well. Only 3 kills total --Undrunk 00:40, February 5, 2011 (UTC)